User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for April 27, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. I didn't have a chance to prep the update over the weekend, so this is going to be one of those short early Monday morning updates. I continued my work in Chapter Six of the Elegy campaign this past week working on faction profiles, and as I mentioned in last week's update I only had work on the profiles of the pirate and paramilitary clans left. On Monday I was able to finish up the profile of the Scavages pirate clan and reviewed the previously written profile of the Morgan's Raiders pirate clan, making only some very minor changes to that profile. Tuesday I had to stay home for personal reasons and didn't get much done, but I did have some time to get some very minor work done on the profile of the Jezebels pirate clan, which I finished up on Wednesday along with the profiles of the two remaining Terran pirate clans, the Despoilers and the DeathHeads. I also began work on the profile of the BlackFire Flock on Wednesday; that work was finished up on Thursday, after which work commenced on the Crimson Claw pirate clan. The Crimson Claw took a little bit of extra time owing to their importance to the Elegy plot. I also had some things going on at work that cut into my time to work on the campaign, so I didn't get the Crimson Claw profile done until mid-day on Friday, leaving just my afternoon break to work on the final profile in Chapter Six, that of the Demon's Eye Pack itself. I did make some pretty substantial progress there, but I was unable to finish it before the day was over due to an unfortunate incident of writer's block at a crucial moment. So, I can't report that principal work on Chapter Six is complete this morning; I missed it by a hair. Barring any major calamities, however, I should have things wrapped up by the early afternoon today. This week is the final week for the Kickstarter; my little guilt trip from last week did nothing. No new pledges this week, so things are still sitting at $250 pledged with $1,400. We're not quite down to the eleventh hour on the campaign yet but it is rapidly approaching, and I do plan on sending reminders about it throughout the week on CIC, RSI, Twitter and Facebook. I am still hopeful the campaign will be like most Kickstarters I've seen, with activity picking up in the last few days (or hours). If you haven't pledged to the Kickstarter yet and would like to do so, just head out the WCRPG wiki front page - click on the "Wing Commander" logo in the upper-left hand corner of your browser window to get there quickly. The link to the Kickstarter is the very first thing that appears on the Home Page, just above the downloads area. The Kickstarter will run through May 4th. My Plan for this week is to divert from work on Elegy to work on the proofreading for Aginor's "Hand of Sivar" Saga campaign; I've been putting this off for over a month at this point and it needs to be done so that Aginor's work on the final bit of the campaign can progress. I plan on getting started on it as soon as I've got the DEP profile finished up, which with any luck should happen today. Should I happen to get the DEP profile done and the proofreading caught up before the the end of the week - a distinct possibility, given that I've got overnight shifts this week - I'll probably get back to work on the Elegy campaign story in Chapter Two. I've got two unfinished pieces of business with Chapter Seven - some actual text for 7.0 and a few craft images to build for 7.2 - which I may try to work on as well. And of course, I'll be making frequent checks of the Kickstarter, what with this being the final week and all. Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on May 4th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts